


It's Only Life

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngMano, Human AU, Multi, RomaEng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are tough times for the Kirkland family, with Arthur, (the father of the four Kirkland kids) having to work two jobs, leaving the kids by themselves, which by common standards, isn't what's best, since the two oldest always fight, leaving the two youngest to have to put up with their screams.</p>
<p>School isn't much help either, seeing that Jack (the oldest) has now gotten into smoking and different things, Alfred (the second oldest) is always getting into fights, Matthew is bullied —which he silently copes with— and Leon is antisocial to anyone besides his brothers —not good news since he now has a crush. Then they meet Lovino, the newest person their dad's been seeing. Lovino is almost completely opposite of the Kirklands, but still manages to put up with them. The kids of course, don't know how to handle life with Lovino, but gradually things seem to shift to the norm with the Italian around —then, when everything was suppose to be settled, all hell breaks lose, but it's only life, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Average Everyday Life

Rush hour came twice. Once in the morning, and once in the evening. With rush hour, you had to be really early to get to work on time, or live really close to your job. For Arthur, it was the first. He had checked on all his children (all four of them) to see if they were okay, had a strong cup of tea, and left for work. Lucky for Arthur, he was able to make it out the house just in time to reach his job without being late. In fact, he was quite early. Meaning that he was locked out the building and that he had time to ponder on some of the important things in his life. Like his children. He loved each and every one of them, though Jack —his oldest son— sometimes got in trouble for cursing at a teacher, or it was Alfred who he'd find at the principal's office for getting into yet another fight, or it was Matthew, who's teachers would send him home with notes for Arthur to read, and they usually said Matthew was too timid, the most common would be Matthew seems depressed, and then there was Leon, —his youngest— who's teachers would tell Arthur that the boy was antisocial and the only time he would talk would be when he was with his brothers, or when he did speak, it would be in Chinese. But still, that didn't stop him from loving them, it only made him feel guilty.

 _Maybe I should try to take some days off and spend more time with them. Maybe that will help them get back to being good children, like before..._ He thought to himself.

 _No! What am I thinking? Mr. Braginsky would fire me before I could ask for a day off._ He reminded himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of something tapping on his car window.

"Привет, Артур." a voice said. Arthur looked out the window, and saw he boss, Ivan Braginsky looking right back at him.

_Damn it! What are those words again?_

"Um... Г-г-привет т-тебе тоже Иван!" Arthur replied, sighing with relief when his saw his boss' unnerving smile. Mr. Braginsky also told them to greet him in Russian, and only afterwards, would he talk to them in their native language. For Arthur, it was a pain, since he was very limited in Russian, and only knew a handful of words. Arthur quickly got out his car and shook hands with Mr. Braginsky. He began to explain why he was here a little earlier than usual as Mr. Braginsky unlocked the door to the building, letting both of them inside. After he finished explaining, he took off in the direction of his 'office' —where everything was pushed tightly together to make it fit— and when he was safely inside, called the one person he knew he could talk too.

His boyfriend, Lovino.

To most, he knew it would sound silly, having four kids and a boyfriend, but he really loved and cherished Lovino, and besides, he's never had any luck with the ladies.

Jack's mother —who in Arthur's opinion, didn't deserve the title— was a woman he met in Australia (He was on his way —to a motel he had checked in— back from a friend's party, when he met her on the street corner. It was she who invited him, but he was too charmed by her beautiful to care. They fucked in an alley, and he didn't see her for months. When he came back to Australia the next year —the first time he was only there for a visit— once again, for the same cause, he met her once again, still charmed by her beauty. He invited her over to where he was staying, but she seemed like she was in a hurry. The next morning, though.. He was awakened by a knock at the door, and when he opened it...

There was a baby with a note laying in front of his door.

He knew the baby was his, picked it up took it and the note inside, then shut the door. He began angry as he read the note, which only told him, that the child was a boy, he should take care of the child by himself and that she never loved him. That left Arthur broken-hearted and stuck with a baby. Though, the lather, he didn't mind, since it would be nice to have some company. He knew his father and mother would kill him, first for having sex, then, for being stuck with a baby. He didn't exactly care, since his father and mother already seemed to dislike him, and his four brothers (three older than him and one younger) wouldn't be of any help. So, it was Arthur and the baby, which he named Jack.

Two years later, though; he found himself settle in with a beautiful wife. He met her in France, (her homeland) and they fell in love. On their honeymoon in the Georgian —the state— mountains, they wasted no time and made love immediately. In which, his wife gave birth to a baby boy, on the hot summer day of July 4th, in the state of Delaware. It was the four of them, a happy family, that soon grew on their trip to Ottawa, Canada, where another boy was born unto them on July 1st. They were a happy family of five, that was, until his wife became sick, and died. Arthur then began to drown his sorrows in work, and at some point, alcohol. It was at his high school reunion, that the alcohol really messed everything up. After leaving his kids with a friend he had known from college, he went to the reunion, expecting nothing but embarrassment and boredom.

Instead, he got a quick drunken fuck with his 'frenemy' Chun-Yan Wang, which, when it ended, he couldn't remember what had happened until morning. Months year, they met up again in a cafe, where Chun-Yan told Arthur she was having his baby, and he had to take the child. He questioned her as to why it should be that way, since he already had three kids to raise. She explained that she already had six kids to raise, and the only help she was getting, was from her friend, Marguerite (a sweet Canadian woman she met on her way to work) and that was only holding her and children off for a bit, counting her job, which wasn't very good at the moment. For once, Arthur felt a surge of pity for his 'fremeny', and when the baby was born, immediately took the child in, which like his other children, was male. Those were a happy first few years for the five of them. Going out for ice cream on the weekends, and going to the park every other day, and forgetting to bring the camera everywhere was horrible, that was there life, until Arthur realized, they couldn't keep on living this way. It was time for them to find a place to settle down, a place big enough for the five of them —they currently lived in a small, dumpy apartment, that Arthur had been living in since he was sixteen— They found a nice house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large kitchen. It took almost all of Arthur's savings to start living there, but he was determent to give his children a better home to live in. That's when the season of fun under the sun stopped. Arthur had to work longer hours to take care of his family, and pay the mortgage. But, that wouldn't cut it. The thing it did do, was force Arthur to have two jobs at once, which meant spending less and less time with his family. Not only did it make him feel like a horrible father, but in his human nature, he also felt loneliness and stress knocking at his door. Then, came his angel.

Lovino.

He was on his lunch break —which gave new meaning to the word  _quick_ — when he accidenly bumped into the other, spilling his drink onto the (at the time) stranger. They both swore, and looked away as they apologized, then faced each other, giving the same flustered look. Arthur trying to be the gentleman his other 'fremeny', Francis Bonnefoy said he could never be, invited the other out to make up for ruining his shirt. They began meet on regular bases, just to talk about life, and how bosses  _can_  suck, siblings  _can_  be assholes and life never seemed to do anything at all to ease the problems. Arthur finally decided to confess his love for Lovino, telling him that the other was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Lovino's answer was what relieved him. It also filled him with happiness.

"N-naturalmente b-bastardo!"

That was one of the reasons Arthur was so glad he took Italian in high school.

They celebrated by going to the place they first met, and in their happiness, forgot to tell Arthur's kids.

 _"Hello? Bastardo? Can you hear me?_ " a voice said, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts and startling him, to the point that he fell out of his chair. The voice came from the phone, his phone. It was Lovino.

"Um, yes love. I can hear you; I just fell out the chair I was sitting in."

_"Well, be careful next time idiota.."_

"I'll try, love. I'll try..."

_"We should do it tonight."_

"Do what?" Arthur asked, confused.

_"Tell your kids, that's what."_

Arthur paused before responding to what Lovino had just stated. He, Arthur Kirkland, was a cowardly coward. He was afraid to tell his children, because...he hadn't exactly been spending much time with them, but they had a right to know. He didn't have to worry in the first place, since he already knew that his precious Lovino would make him do it anyway.

_"Carino bastardo! Hello! Are you still there? Can you hear me?"_

"Yes... I can hear you, and I absolutely agree with you, love."

_"You were thinking about chickening out. Weren't you?"_

"You know me so well, love."

 _"Sì, il mio dolce idiota."_  Was all Lovino said before hanging up. So, all Arthur had to do was survive work.

Just great...

 

+++

 

It was four in the morning on Tea Cross Street, and all the houses on the street had people resting —or no people at the moment— until it was time to wake up and start the day, two hours later.

Well, almost all the houses...

In a little, faded blue house, the upstairs lights were on and figures could be seen moving. Those figures were the Kirklands...

"Hey! Get that back!"

"No! You shouldn't be having the orange juice! You already finished most of the other juice!"

"It's a free country damnit!"

"Watch your mouth Alfred! Or I'll tell dad!"

"Well, then I'll tell dad that  _you're_  the one causing the smoke alarm to go off! I'll tell him that you're sm-" Alfred said before he was cut off by his older brother.

" _Don't_  you dare.." Jack hissed. That when Alfred threw his punch, which landed on the side of Jack's face, causing him to stumble backwards, holding onto the rail of the stairs leading to the downstairs to regain his footing. In a matter of seconds, he throws a punch at Alfred, which the other dodges. It only fuels Jack even more, and this time while he pretends to try and hit Alfred with a punch, he trips Alfred, (who falls down two of the steps) then starts kicking him in the stomach.

"Huh? You didn't know what you got yourself into, did you? Huh! You thought you can just throw a punch and everything would be over with, huh! Well listen here tough guy, it doesn't work that way!" Jack spitefully said to his brother, who was, all the while trying to bring Jack down. The opportunity comes and Alfred takes it, seizing his brother's right leg and pushing his weight against it, successfully knocking his brother down most of the steps. They wrestle each other as Alfred throws a blow at Jack's stomach, making the other stop momentarily, giving Alfred room to more blows. Soon they are rolling around in the kitchen, pulling, biting and scratching each other, trying only to bring pain to the other... At the same time, a door opens upstairs, and two people poke their heads out of it. The first person, a small boy with black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, huge eyebrows and an unreadable glaze, listens for any signs of Jack and Alfred coming back upstairs. He hears none and motions for the boy standing right next to him that the coast is clear, and the two head out the room. The other boy looked completely different from the previous one. With white, but not pale skin, dark blue (almost purple) eyes, silky blonde hair (that was tied behind his back with red ribbon, except for a small curl strand that stood upon his head) and a expression of worry on his face.

"D-do you think t-they'll be coming back u-upstairs anytime soon?" The worrying boy asked. The other boy shook his head and headed towards the bathroom.

"Mǎ xiū, keep watch for any noises and sounds that you might hear heading towards the stair case. If it's just Máfan xiōngdì, then don't panic. If it's Dàgē and Máfan xiōngdì, hide in the room until they leave or go inside their own rooms." The other boy told Matthew, who nodded feverishly.

"O-of c-course..! C-c-can do, Leon..!" Matthew squeaked out as he slowly walked back to their room, to finish ironing his and Leon's clothes. Leon simply sighed and closed the bathroom door, and decided that it was going to be one of those days...

+++

"Maldito sea!" Alfred cursed as he went up the stairs, to his room. Why did Jack always win? Why! That asshole! He...he always had the right words. The words to say at the end, the words that blew everything Alfred had shot at him in the damn water.

 _"Because he never brings out the big blows until last."_ His conscience tried to explain. But it was no use, Alfred still couldn't get it and even when he tried, nothing came to help him reach the solution. Alfred picked up his phone from off the nightstand and was greeted to a picture of a much younger him, Jack, Mattie and León (as he liked to call the two), all standing with each other, trying not to laugh at the person who was in the middle of them. The man who was standing in the middle of the four boys seemed to be in the middle of telling the boys something, and barely had enough time to turn around and face the camera.

That man was Arthur, their dad.

They had so much fun back then. Now, Arthur had to work twice as much to take care of them all and pay of the last of the mortgage. Alfred shook off the memories, and brought himself back to the present, where his phone said in bold numbers  **5:23.**

Oh, mierda...

Alfred quickly got the jeans he wore yesterday from under his bed and dusted off the imaginary dust. Next, he pulled a shirt that reeked the least from the top of his clothes pile (which was on the side of his closet), and managed to find one of the lesser dirty socks he had, grabbed his sneakers, picked up a crisp towel and headed towards the bathroom. He threw his stuff on the bathroom floor, stripped and took a few precious seconds to think while taking a shower. He half-dried himself and put some lotion on —he knew if he didn't León and Mattie would spot it right away, and make him put some on. He threw on his clothes and didn't even bother with his hair, especially since it would always go back to being untidy, and he could never get a certain hair strand down, no matter who tried to help him. He ran out the bathroom with his towel and dirty clothes in his hands, just in time to hear Matthew's call of 'Hurry up Al..!', which in a way, fueled him to go faster. He picked up his phone, and looked around his messy room for his homework and assignments, when he remember he had left them downstairs with his backpack. Holding one sneaker in his hand, Alfred ran down the stairs in a clumsy-looking fashion and at the final step, put his other sneaker on. He spotted his homework, books and assignments next to his backpack, which was on the wall next to Matthew, who was urging Alfred to hurry up. Alfred ran to his backpack, picked it up and hurried outside the door, where Leon and Jack were waiting. The three watched as Matthew took his house key out of his backpack and locked the door. After checking if the door was locked, Jack and Alfred took off, each at different paces, leaving Matthew and Leon to themselves.

"Mǎ xiū, do you think, one day, we could be a better family, like we used to be?" Leon quietly asked. The question was so small, so simple, but for their family, it was crossing the line if you didn't know how to say it in the right words.

"I hope so Leon, I hope so.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty Google Translate Translations are shitty. 
> 
> So yeah....


	2. Meet Lovino

Getting up from the hard pavement, Jack wiped off the blood that was on his right cheek. He glared fiercely at the person who caused the bruise, but only got a smile in return.

"You pansy bitch. Huffing over a tap? I thought you were stronger than that. Though, I must have made a mistake," Jack's said attacker smirked.

"Asshole.." Jack muttered.

"Oh, you're looking for trouble now? Even after I beat you to a pulp. Well bring it on, but you'll be the sorry one."

"It's you, who's going down this time." Jack proclaimed. Minutes later, Jack's head was about to collide with the pavement once more, before the voice of his savior broke-through and saved him.

"L-leave him alone, you sick fuck!"

The voice belonged to none other than Alfred, who looked ready to tear something apart.

"Why should i, kid?" The boy challenged. Alfred glared at him.

"Because, asshat,  _we_ have too go." Alfred said firmly. The boy only scoffed. He didn't notice the teacher who was walking in that direction, but luckily, Alfred did. He faked a troubled look, which brought the teacher right over to where they were.

"Is something wrong boys?" The man asked. The boy turned around fearfully, to face the teacher. Jack gave a glance in Alfred's direction and their eyes met.

"No. Everything is just fine. I was just...leaving." The boy said, much to Jack's and Alfred's relief. As he walked away, he gave the two the finger, somehow not getting caught by the teacher.

"Thank you." Alfred said to the teacher, who only smiled and walked away as well. The two brothers began to walk off in the direction of the middle school, not saying a word to each other. Minutes of silence occurred before either one said anything.

"Um... Thanks Al." Jack mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Don't mention it." Alfred mumbled back. Another awkward pause came to past, between the two.

"Hey Al..."

"Yeah."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"What you did earlier. Why did you help me?" Jack asked. Inwardly, Alfred didn't know himself. He just thought, maybe... It would change something, though he didn't know what it was.

"I..i don't know. I just...did."

"Fair enough." Jack remarked.

"Yep. Now, you owe me." Alfred teased. Jack pulled Alfred's beanie hat over his eyes and ran, laughing softly. Alfred couldn't help but laugh as well. He chased Jack all the way to the middle school, eventually catching up to him and taking his scarf.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted playfully. It felt like old times for the two. The times before...before they felt apart. With rosy cheeks and sweaty palms, Jack and Alfred waited for Matthew and Leon to appear out of the crowd of middle-schoolers. When they spotted their brothers, they flagged them down, not caring if they were being embarrassing or not. Though as Matthew and Leon came closer, it was evident that Matthew's cheeks were as pink as mums.

"H-hi you guys. How was school?" Matthew asked. They grunted and shrugged their shoulder in unison.

"It was...okay. Okay, for school, i mean." Alfred stated sarcastically.

"It could have been better." Jack muttered. Alfred punched Jack shoulder and began to walk ahead of his brothers. Jack only rubbed his shoulder for a second, and tried to walk father ahead than Alfred. It ended up becoming a race, and soon, the two were out of sight.

"Those two." Matthew said as he shook his head, smiling. Leon looked at his brother and sighed, letting the other he was right.

"It's their way of showing affection. It is a love-hate relationship, like Mr. Honda always says when you bring up pairings from certain anime." Leon stated calmly. Matthew, on the other hand, was quite startled.

"H-how do you k-know that?" Matthew asked nervously. Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"He tells me all the time..." Leon answered.

Matthew didn't bring up school or anything school-related for the rest of the walk home.

+++

Arthur, as chicken-like as he was at the moment, still got into his car, drove to Lovino's work, picked Lovino up, and started off to his house.

"I'm so proud of you Artù. You're finally going to tell your kids about us." Lovino said, kissing Arthur on the cheek afterwards. Arthur felt the blush rushing to his cheeks as he drove the car. One might call him perverted, but he did wish he could turn that kiss into something more. He kept on driving, getting more nervous as they finally came into the neighborhood. As he drove up into the driveway, he felt his cowardly desires build up inside him, but knew he could do nothing about them, since he knew that his precious Lovino would drag him inside the house if he had too. Getting out the car, Lovino managed to get Arthur to the front door before Arthur started breaking down.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes idiota..."

"B-but, we could do this tomorrow.."

"Like hell, Artù. We're going inside that house, even if i have to drag you." Lovino answered, making Arthur sigh.

Oh how he wished he wasn't so right all the time...

Lovino rung the doorbell, making it impossible for Arthur to escape. The door was answered by a small, black haired boy with dark brown eyes, and a wheat-like-blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who was taller than the other boy. The black haired boy seemed to be wearing traditional Asian sleepwear, with a puzzled expression on his face, while the blonde haired boy, —who was wearing a tee-shirt that reached past his thighs, and pants that were rolled up to his knees— proceeded to say what the other boy's expression could not.

"Hey Dad! Um, who's that?"

Arthur couldn't speak for a second. It was like he was frozen in time. When Lovino pinched him, he thankfully was able to move, and tried hard not to rub the spot were he was pinched.

"Um, I'll tell you lads inside, okay? But first, you must get your brothers and call them to the living room, so i can tell all of you." Arthur managed to say without breaking down. When the two boys left to get their brothers. Lovino playfully traced his finger along Arthur's collarbone, leading it upward until it touched Arthur chin. He then moved his finger higher, so that it touched Arthur's bottom lip.

"I'm soproud of you  _Artù_." Lovino purred, the words rolling off his tongue seductively. Arthur felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He took Lovino's hand and led him inside, where he trapped the other against the wall and was about to kiss him, when they heard footsteps. They clumsily ran into the living room, sighing in relief when they saw that none of the boys had made it yet. Seconds later, the boys did enter the living room. The black haired boy and the wheat-blonde haired boy came in first. The black haired boy, sat on the worn-out couch, putting a pillow on his lap and placing his hands on it. The wheat-blonde haired boy sat on the couch as well, laying his head on top of the pillow the other boy was holding, seemly not noticing the other boy sigh. Two other boys also entered the room. The taller one had light brown hair, brown eyes and large eyebrows like, both Arthur and the black haired boy. He was wearing 'basket ball shorts', a long sleeved shirt that was way too large for him and a small band aid that was on his nose. The shorter boy had silky blonde hair —though it was a much lighter shade than the wheat-blonde haired boy's, and it was tied back into a ponytail— and dark blue, almost purple eyes. He was wearing a tee-shirt with a red maple leaf on the front and large 'basket ball' shorts that were held up by some sort of belt-like fabric. The two boys sat on the big, worn out couch as well, all staring curiously at their dad and the stranger who were sitting on the love-seat opposite of them.

"Is that the therapist?" The black haired boy asked. Both the brown haired boy and the wheat-blonde haired boy snorted, but the boy wearing the shirt with a maple leaf on it stayed silence.

"No Leon.. He isn't a therapist." Arthur answered. Leon sighed with relief, causing snickers to erupt from the other boys. Arthur was trying extremely hard to put him together. It wasn't easy, since he knew his family as well as the back of his hand. That they were a bomb ready the blow up at the slightest sign of panic.

"This man is Lovino Vargas. He's...he's my...boyfriend." Arthur said, a bundle of pride balling up in his stomach. He finally did it! Now, if only his family would take this in the way he hoped they would.

"W-what the... What the hell, Dad?" Was what the brown haired boy said, shocked.

"A-are you serious Papa?" The boy with a maple leaf on his shirt asked. The wheat-blonde haired boy was now sitting up and had his mouth wide open, but didn't say a word. The black haired boy, though as shocked as the others, waited patiently for their dad's answer.

"I've never been more serious in my life, Matthew." Arthur answered. The brown haired boy and the wheat-blonde haired boy got up from the couch and left the room, not saying a word.

"Jack! Alfred! You two come back here! Please..." Arthur said, slumping on the couch afterwards. Arthur didn't dare try to stop his other sons when they left as well, he only called out their names weakly.

"Love, are you sure i did the right thing?" Arthur asked. Lovino kissed the top of Arthur's head and hugged him. He wasn't exactly expecting it to go this way, but he did have a hunch that this might happen. Now that hunch had come to past.

"It's a really big shock for them Arthur. Give them time, and they'll eventually come around. The important thing is, that you  _did_ do the right thing, okay bastardo?" Lovino answered. It filled Arthur with new hope, a hope that said, just maybe... this could have a good outcome.

+++

Sitting on the cold pavement of the back 'porch', Jack reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small plastic bag and his personal, pocket-sized lighter. He debated with himself on the subject of taking the weed out the bag and smoking it. He didn't really want to, but it seemed like it was the only thing to do in this situation. Before he knew it, a hand reached out a took both the bag of weed and the lighter out of his hands. His eyes opened shocked, until he came to focus with reality once more, and saw that it was his brother Alfred that had taken them away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for!" Jack exclaimed. Alfred only threw the bag of weed, which landed deep into the forest-like area of their backyard.

"I did that, idiota, because i want you to live. I can't suffer alone." Alfred said, his tone sarcastic but grim.

"Y-you're right.. I-i just... Damn him. Damn dad. H-he can't just do that to me. He can't just do that to us, all of us."

"I thought he was being an asshole, then i remembered how cowardly dad could be, especially when it came down to us. So, i'm just glad he had the guts to tell us." Alfred said quietly.

"Even if they've probably been together for a _long_  while?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah.. I guess so." Alfred replied. They stayed outside, watching the stars, thinking about the one person who tried to make all of this possible. To give them a good future.

Their dad...


	3. The Gaps That Hold Us Apart

Quietly walking down the stairs, Leon decided to make himself a quick breakfast, then be the first one to play the newest Zombie Colonist game —in which all the boys had chipped in money to buy it. He felt a sense of ease knowing that he was the only one awake on this beautiful Saturday morning, but it was taken away by a soft mumble of hello from a voice he couldn't pinpoint in his head. He had also dropped the cereal box he was holding in his hand, but luckily it was closed. He looked in all directions, looking for the voice he had heard.

"Over here Leon." The voice said, chuckling afterwards. Leon made his way to the kitchen table, where he saw a man with tan skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. When Leon saw the strange curl sticking out from one side of the man's head, he knew exactly who the man was.

His father's boyfriend, Lovino.

"M-mist-Lovino. I wasn't expecting you to be downstairs." Leon said in a blunt manner, but it didn't faze Lovino a bit.

"I like to wake up early, and see the sun rise." Lovino said, causing Leon to raise his eyebrows.

"B-but, it's still dark outside..!" Leon exclaimed, afterwards sighing at the fact that he showed his emotions to this stranger. Lovino smiled and extended his hand out.

"I know it is, but you have to be up at the right time of see the first peak of sister Sol. So, would you like to join me?" Lovino said, getting up and heading towards the door to the backyard. Leon gulped, but nodded his head and followed Lovino. The two walked out the door and sat on the porch. To Leon, it was cold, dark, and he'd rather be inside, but there was some mysterious force keeping him outside, one that was pulling on his heart and mind, saying he needed to be here. They had only sat there for a few minutes, when a red light appeared in the sky. It was followed by an orange one, then a bright yellow one, all to Leon's amazement, kept rising higher and higher into the sky. Leon pointed to the light, like a little child would, trying to feel the source of light in his hands. Lovino only stared at the sun in awe and amazement. For him, it seemed like the sun only became more beautiful every time he saw it. As the sun woke up, giving her rays to everyone in need, Leon looked at it with interest, seeing how it lit up the sky, along with himself. So, he was shocked when Lovino said it was time to go inside, but was to much in a daze to rebel the man' orders. The two walked inside, giving one last look at each other before going their separate ways, and at that moment, something inside Leon's head clicked.

How did his dad's boyfriend get in the house in the first place?

+++

Jack laid in his bed. He was wide awake, and knew he could do whatever he wanted at that hour, but for some reason, he just stayed laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought it was probably because of the two big questions on his mind. The questions, that even if they were explained to him a million times, he still wouldn't understand the answers.

_Why? Why'd he do that to us? Spring some kind of bomb of us. He does know who we are, right?_

His gave himself the answers, which fell deaf upon him. He still couldn't understand. It had always been them and dad forever, and now...

_He brings a new person._

It wasn't like they needed anyone else. There were already five of them. Maybe it was just in his head, but it seemed like this time, maybe their dad was looking to them for support, just maybe. Jack shook the thoughts away and decided to think about his plan for Monday.

He had to avoid Govert and his annoying little sister, Anri —who he knew would immediately tell her brother of his whereabouts. He needed to come up with money...fast, or go to hell, his hell, which included Govert, and those other assholes called his followers. He thought about what his little brother had told him last night, and how he should consider it, but didn't want to admit it in his head.

_Dad was a coward._

_And he was still trying to reach out to them._

Jack groaned with annoyance as the two thoughts kept pounding at his head, not missing a beat. He then decided to get up and take a piss. Making his way out the room, he tried not to make a sound as he walked into the bathroom. Out of habit, Jack stared into the mirror, studying his grouchy-looking self. Looking at himself in the mirror, Jack saw something he had since in a long time, something he thought had disappeared a long time ago.

A  _caring_  expression.

It took him back, back to a time where everything was ironically carefree. As he remembered all the silly songs and childish games of the past, he felt like he was going to break apart inside. Remembering hurt, it hurt so badly, and all he wanted to do was remember and hold on to times that had flashed before his eyes. He tried to shake off the feeling, but an empty piece in him kept making itself known. He wish he knew what caused the problem, he wished he could fix it, though nothing he tried was working. The scars he gave himself, the drugs he had taken to get the pain away, the fighting he had done, all of that did nothing to ease the growing pit of sadness inside him. He didn't know what would, only that he needed it before...

Before it was too late.

The sounds of feet running in the hallway took Jack out of his thoughts, and made him remember why he came. When he left the bathroom, he forced a smile on his face and greeted Matthew and Alfred, who were the ones causing the noise. As the three walked downstairs, Jack could still feel the empty pit pounding inside of him...

+++

He  _would_ try.

Matthew kept saying that over and over in his head.

He  _had_ too try.

For his papa.

He knew how hard it must have been for his papa to confess such a thing, especially since he and his brothers weren't the most  _understanding_  of people. In fact, they were the type of people to tell you straight in your face, that they didn't like what were you doing, and wanted you to stop. So this time, Matthew decided to turn a new leaf. His papa needed all the encouragement and support he could get, and he would try his best to support him. Convincing his brothers, though, was a different story in itself. He decided to start with Alfie, —as he would call his brother, Alfred— since he usually tried to pull ideas into motion, with an unusually large amount of confidence that it would work.

"Alfie..." He called out as he got out of his room.

"Yeah Mattie?" Alfred replied, already sitting on the top staircase, but doing nothing except mess with his really long pants.

"C-can we talk f-for a second?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Sure Mattie! Just, plop yourself on the staircase along with me, 'kay?" Alfred said, patting the side of the top stair next to him. Matthew nervously sat down, hoping this wouldn't go wrong.

"Well Alfie, i wanted to talk with you...about dad." Matthew said quietly, waiting for an explosion from his brother, but none came.

"What about dad?" Alfred questioned.

"I mean, you're not mad at him, are you?"

"I was.." Alfred breathed out.

"And now you're not?" Matthew asked softly. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"I guess so." Alfred mumbled.

"In that case, Alfie, I want to ask you if you'd support dad with me." Matthew said, now very nervous as to what his brother's reaction would be.

"I can't.."

"H-huh...? Why not?"

"I'm  _not_ mad at dad, i'm just... Not with him either." Alfred explained.

"B-but, he's o-our dad!"

"That doesn't mean  _I_ have too pretend everything's alright!" Alfred exclaimed, his voice much louder, but cracking a little. At that moment, Jack came out the room, and Alfred took him as an excuse to get away. Matthew sadly got up from the stairs and followed his brothers.

Just because they wouldn't support their dad, didn't mean that he couldn't, right?

He hoped so...


	4. There's No Such Thing As LIfe

Arthur was nervous...

Not regular nervous, but 'someone-might-burn-down-the-house' nervous.

Today he had decided to take his kids on an outing, but it wasn't only him and them that were going.

Lovino was going too.

In his mind, he hoped he wasn't making a terrible mistake. He hoped that they wouldn't let all hell break loose before they got back in the car to drive home. He hoped, but hope never promised anything. Neither did luck. So Arthur was stuck here, worrying about the outcome of something that was going to happen in an hour's time. He decided to wake his sons up, —who had a tendency to sleep in very late on Sundays— and get them ready for the day, and the day's disaster. He tried Leon and Matthew's room first, to which he was greeted by the two drowsy-looking boys that were staring at him with puzzling expressions.

"Boys, we're going on an outing today, so get dressed and do what you need to do, then come downstairs." Arthur said, much to their surprise and excitement. When Arthur went to go wake up Jack, the two boys quickly shut the door and began to prepare for the day. Arthur knocked softly on Jack's door, then a little harder. In about five minutes time, a slightly annoyed and sleepy-looking Jack opened the door, surprised that it was his dad instead of one his brothers.

"Jack, i'm taking you and your brothers on an outing today, so get dressed, and don't dare get back in your head, or I'll get the cold water." Arthur said firmly, though there was a bit of teasing in his tone. Jack quietly snorted and went back into his room, now fully awake and a little excited for the outing. Next, Arthur went to Alfred's door, knocking a little louder the other times, and got results in about seven minutes, in which a puffy and red eyed Alfred opened the door, surprised to see it was his dad.

"Do you need something?" Alfred asked, sniffling a little afterwards. Arthur was suspicious, but he decided not to press to subject.

"I'm taking you and your brothers on an outing today, so get dressed and come straight downstairs, or, like your brother, I'll get the cold water for you as well." Arthur said, receiving a nod from Alfred, who then closed the door. Satisfied with what he had accomplished, Arthur went back downstairs and decided to call Lovino. Everything was going smoothly this morning, he only hoped it could stay that way, but he then remembered.

Hope never promised anything.

Neither did luck..

+++

Alfred sighed in relief as he closed the door to his room.

That was  _too_  close.

As he got the clothes he was wearing today, he couldn't help but ponder on why he was hiding such a thing from his family. He knew that if he told, it could all be over, he didn't have to worry about anything happening to him.

But...

He knew only too well how great of a liar he was, especially about things turning out to be okay.

In theory, it could go on with success, but if there was one thing Alfred had learned, it was that those were just dreams. Silly dreams that wouldn't do a damned thing in practice.

_He could tell Jack.._

No. That would be stupid. Jack would be last person he'd tell, if anything.

_But he could relate._

No. He'd stay silent. He wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Jack. That'll only be categorized as 'looking up' to his older brother, which he didn't, of course. He was his own person, and couldn't dwell on thoughts of a  _normal_  family and a _normal_  brother, because there was no such thing of either. The world was actually a cold, dark place, and the word family wasn't real. The actual word hurt so badly when he thought of it, in which he did so often. He held his tongue, shut his ears and closed his eyes to any seemingly 'happy family' he'd encounter. Because it _wasn'_ t real, as badly as he wanted it to be. You only  _had_ to be tough, stay tough, or break down to nothing, since, there wasn't anything else to want. Riches would leave, fame would dry up, and importance would die, but that small dream would still be there, taunting you while laying in the depths of loneliness. So, he'd face everything alone, and maybe... it would work out.

Though tears started to welt up in Alfred's eyes, he still took his clothes and towel, left the room and wore a calm demeanor on his face as he entered the bathroom. When he came out the bathroom, he wore the same calm demeanor. As he walked down the stairs and greeted his family, it was the same damned calm demeanor he wore on his face that greeted them, since on the inside, he was hurting. He wanted to break down, and stop living for a change.

Because...

There was  _no_ such thing as family.

At least not outside of fairytales.

+++

Lovino hurried to get everything ready, since there was no was on earth, that he was going to let Arthur make the food for the picnic they were taking his kids out on. He had already finished on the most important stuff, and was just adding a few finishing touches to the rest, when he heard his cell phone ring. Multitasking, Lovino answered his phone with one hand and wrapped up the food in the other.

_"How are you, love?"_

"I'm great Artù. How are you and the kids?"

 _"They're fine, but love, are you sure about this?"_ Arthur asked, making Lovino sigh.

"Of course i'm sure." Lovino replied. As Arthur was just about to say something, on impulse, Lovino stopped the other.

"And  _don't_ even think about chickening out, okay? You said so yourself, that you wanted to spend more time with your kids, so here's your chance."

_"You're right love, but i know my sons, and they'll run from the picnic if they want to."_

"But you're their dad, Artù.. Shouldn't they respect you?"

_"Easier said than done, dearest. I guess i'll see you went you get there, so goodbye for now."_

"A più tardi, Artù." Lovino replied, then hung up. As he gathered all the food and other supplies together, he thought of Arthur, his hard-working, sometimes fearful and very loving boyfriend. He sighed as he knew how badly his boyfriend wanted to go a crawl into a hole. Lovino couldn't blame the Brit, since he knew the other only wanted to please and care for his kids, who seemed to not want anything to do with the other at all. Though, he was only assuming things, which he knew, got him into a lot of trouble in high school, and lots of what his fratello, Feliciano would call 'hug therapy'. Holding the basket of food and the small blanket, Lovino made his way to the front door, and put on a light jacket. He then opened the front door of the apartment unit and took a deep breath in the cool Fall air. Locking the door of his apartment unit, Lovino made his way down the decently long set of stairs and began his journey outside the ground level doors. The wind was softly blowing on him as he walked down the street, determine not to let his boyfriend down.

Many minutes pasted before he saw the park, which at the moment was now in reach. He made it to the park, sighing with relief as he saw that there were still good spaces for the picnic to take place. He chose a slightly shady spot and placed the small blanket, along with the basket, onto the grass. He hoped the food would still be warm by the time Arthur and his kids arrived.

If they arrived.. He reminded himself. He wasn't exactly sure, but he decided for once, he'd try and think in a positive light. Sitting down on the blanket, Lovino took the time to think over some things. He hoped Arthur was alright, since he knew how nervous Arthur could get, especially when it had to do with his kids and their opinions. Lovino then inwardly got a scolding from his mind for thinking negative.

Well, screw positive thinking.

He guess that negativity was the only thing that was realistic in the real world, so he could just push everything else to the side.

Yep, that would  _definitely_  help.

He  _wished_...

+++

As Leon sat in the car with his family, staring at the sights around him, he wondered what the surprise might be.

In his mind, he sensed, or knew that his father's boyfriend, Lovino would be there, but...

Lovino wasn't actually...

 _That_   _bad_..

So, he guessed he'd be making peace today, though that was normally Matthew's job. Looking over at his said brother, he saw that Matthew looked quite nervous. The reason, though, he didn't know. He thanked his luck, that Matthew was sitting right next to him, and it would give him a chance to try and talk to the other. He lightly tapped Matthew, catching his brother's atttention.

"Mǎ xiū..." He said quietly.

"What is it Leon?" Matthew asked.

"You know, this outting Bà is taking us on, will also include his boyfriend." Leon stated, shocking Matthew.

"R-really? Did Papa tell you that?" Matthew asked.

"No. But, it's an easy to guess probability." Leon remarked as if everyone would have come to that conclusion.

"Oh... Hey Leon."

"Yes."

"What do you think about dad's boyfriend?" Matthew asked, in turn, shocking Leon, though the other didn't show his shock. Leon almost didn't know what to say, since his opinion was now completely reformed after the time he had spent with Lovino on Saturday. He wouldn't be ignorant and blind by saying he didn't care or he disliked him, but he wouldn't let himself be all 'soft' about his opinion on Lovino, so he went what he had thought a few minutes ago.

"He's not  _that bad_ , I don't mind his company." Leon said, though it was a little difficult. He was surprised when Matthew's face lit up.

"O-okay! Leon, do you think you could help me support Papa?" Matthew said quietly, but his speech was rapid. Leon sighed and tried to inwardly think it over. He did enjoy helping his brother, especially since most of the time, it was for a good cause, but he didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into.

"I-i'll do it.."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, Mǎ xiū." Leon stated, feeling somewhat awkward.

What did he get himself into?

+++

As Arthur parked the car, he waited for his kids to get out first, before getting out himself and locking the car. He kept telling himself that it  _wasn't_  because they'd stay in the car and sit for stubborn hours upon hours, and  _stay_ mad at him for at the least, a whole week.

Nope... Of course not.

He was a  _really_  bad liar.

Leading the way, Arthur and his sons walked to the nearby park, in which Arthur was grateful to the fact that his sons hadn't spotted Lovino yet. He did, and of course shot a smile the other's way, though he was sure his boyfriend couldn't see it. As they became closer, he took and daring chance and waved to his boyfriend, in return getting puzzling looks from his sons and a wave back from Lovino. He also feel a surge of courage build up in him as he and his sons came closer, now feeling like the confident father he never thought he could be.

"Dad, is that your boyfriend?" Jack questioned. Arthur nodded and kept walking, his sons following him to get more information on the subject. They were almost there when Alfred finally got out a question. One Arthur knew he had to answer.

"Did you plan this?"

"I-i... Yes, i did plan this, Alfred. I planned this because for once, i wanted something to go the way i thought i would in my head, to spend time with all my favorite people in world, and not have any problems! I-i love you all, but at the moment, i'd like you guys to love me back, to the point that you won't be rude or selfish while the six of us have a picnic. I'm begging you guys at this point, just please, go easy on me, Lovino and this time we all have in fellowship. I'm counting on you, boys." Arthur said, afterwards walking ahead of them and greeting Lovino, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. As the four boys came up to where their father and his boyfriend were, they were reminded of the pleading look their father had shot them, and  _tried_ their best to do as he said. For Matthew, it was much easier since he had already decided to support his father. He acted very kind and polite, his goal being to take the weight of worrying off his father's head. Leon, tried as well, though his kindness and politeness went to a certain level, leaving him in a awkward position, but luckily, his father and Lovino didn't mind. Jack was respectful, but kept himself quiet for the most part, staring off to some other world of some other place. Alfred too, was respectful, but he couldn't hold it up as well as Jack could, and retreated to the quiet pond near the park. Arthur inwardly sighed, apologized and was getting to get Alfred, when Lovino stopped him.

"Don't worry mia dolce, I'll take care of it." Lovino said, getting up and walking towards Alfred, who was now sitting on the bank of the pond. When he made it to where Alfred was, Lovino sat down quietly, staring at the ducks in the pond. They sat there, in silence for a few minutes before either one said anything.

"W-why are you here? Did my dad send you?" Alfred muttered, still staring off at the sky.

"No. I came here on my own." Lovino answered.

"Well, tough luck for you, because i'm not going back there." Alfred stated.

"I didn't come to force you to come back to the others, i came to find out what's wrong." Lovino said bluntly. The man's blunt statement was quite a shock for Alfred, but he quickly got over it.

"W-why? So you can act like some kind of teacher and report my 'condition' to my dad! I'm not stupid, you know! I know this game!" Alfred said, his voice becoming a inch higher with every statement. Lovino put his hand on the boy's shoulder, soothingly rubbing it.

"No, 'cause I know how that feels. How the world can make it seem like everything and everyone in it has got it out for you. No, I've come here to help."

"Help? Help is a rhetorical word. I can't have help, i'm way past that stage. I'll die like this, always burdened with..." Alfred drifted off, though it was much too late for him to do so, since he already caught Lovino's attention.

"With what?"

"N-never mind. It's not important."

"It must be, or you would've just told me." Lovino pointed out.

"And my dad calls me a smart aleck." Alfred said under his breath.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Lovino asked, trying to get things back on subject.

"¿Por qué?" Alfred questioned, hoping that it would distract his dad's boyfriend from the current subject. It did, of course, and Alfred was relieved for a bit.

"Tuyo habla español." Lovino said, a little shocked.

"Well, yeah, but not in front of any average Joe." Alfred stated. He had calmed down from this strange and slightly awkward 'talk' with his dad's boyfriend, but he wasn't quite ready to go back and face them. He wanted a few moments without having to think on things that affect their lives everyday. Lovino snorted at the boy's comment, deeming the same sarcastic sense of humor of the Brit in him.

"You don't have to tell me, but you must tell someone, or whatever is plaguing you, will become worst." Lovino said, getting up from the spot he had been sitting in. It had just started to become dark, showing them that sister Sol didn't wait for anyone. Reluctantly, Alfred got up as well, and followed Lovino back to where the others were. Alfred received a big hug from Matthew, and though it caught him off guard, he somewhat awkwardly hugged his brother back.

"You okay Alfie?"

"Yeah Mattie, i'm just...fine." Alfred responded, swallowing the lie he just told. It was only  _partly_  a lie —he was fine, just not in the way his brother asked. Lovino on the other, received a soft kiss to his forehead and a adoring smile from his boyfriend.

"Thanks love." Arthur said as smiled, afterwards giving his boyfriend one last kiss for the moment. He gave his sons the car key and saw them off, while he himself helped Lovino gather up everything and pack it up neatly, only throwing away the trash. When they finished, Arthur headed off in the direction of his car, waving back at Lovino, who in turn, waved at him as well.

"See you tomorrow, love." Arthur said, quietly, though he knew Lovino couldn't hear a word he had said. At the moment, it didn't exactly matter to Arthur since he knew that now, things could be different in the morning.

At least, he hoped...


	5. Somesay

Waking up to the sound of someone knocking on his door, Jack got out of bed, and went to see who was disturbing his peace. He was able to find out two things.

One, was that it was Matthew who had been knocking on his door, telling him to get up and get dressed.

Two, was that it was Monday. And it was at that moment, he realized something.

He was screwed.

As he frantically searched for money lying around, his mind raced back to the threat that was given to him on Friday, before school was out.

 _You either have the money, or I'll make your life a living hell._ Were the words that made his blood run cold, to the point that he didn't even have time to fathom what would happen to him. Since, if there was one thing he knew about Govert, it was that the guy wasn't afraid to throw a punch.  _Or multiple ones,_ he added inwardly. Twelve minutes later, there was another knock on his door. This time it was Leon, who informed him that he could have the bathroom now, and that he, Alfred and Matthew were waiting for him. Jack then gathered up the four dollars in change, put them in his wallet and hurried to the bathroom. When he had showered and was dressed, he quickly got his backpack and his wallet, then headed downstairs. True to his word, Leon was waiting downstairs with Alfred and Matthew who were engaged in a conversation. After Jack had caught their attention, the four headed outside, locking the door behind themselves. Jack and Alfred, once again, had a unofficial  _race_  to their school, while Matthew and Leon peacefully walked to theirs. Along the way, Alfred and Jack had made strings of statements and questions that were answered without a waste of breath. That was, until, Alfred had paused in the middle of what he was saying.

"And you what?" Jack questioned, not liking that his brother hadn't finished. It was  _not_ like Alfred to stop in the middle of what he was saying, so there must be something wrong.

"Nothing. It's n-nothing band aid head," Alfred said jokingly, though the nervousness was still in his voice.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Jack replied, staring suspiciously at his brother.

What was Alfred hiding?

"Um, fine, it was about this t-test I have coming up, t-that's all." Alfred stated, afterwards changing the subject with the suggestion of a race. While running to catch up with his brother —who 'unfairly' took off without a count— Jack couldn't help but wonder what Alfred actually meant, since, he knew his younger brother, and whatever excuse he brought up, was easy to see through.  _At least, most of the time._  Jack added to himself. By the time they had reach their school, Alfred was out of sight, and Jack had completely forgotten that he needed to give Govert money. That was, until, he was shoved against the side wall of the outside of the school.

"Hey!" he said, annoyed that someone wanted to pick a fight with him. It all changed when he heard the stranger's words.

"Where's the money?"

"W-what?" Jack questioned, baffled that he had forgotten.

"Where's the damn money, dipshit! Huh? Where is it?" Govert hissed. But Jack could see right through his act as well.

"What happened?" he asked.

"N-none of your d-damn business, Kirkland. J-just hand over the money and get outta here." the other male responded. He didn't know how, but he wasn't going to accept the fact that Kirkland was trying to be a 'adult', and meddle in his life. No, he had enough problems to deal with besides Kirkland. Bigger and more worst problems. Jack took his wallet out his jacket pocket, and gave the other male all the things he had in his wallet —which came up to a twenty dollar bill, lots of change and one stick of gum— thankful when he was released from being pinned to the wall.

"T-twenty-five bucks." Govert laughed out bitterly. "Twenty-five bucks wouldn't get me shit, if I gave it to them —I might as well die, but she wouldn't had want me to." The Netherlander mused aloud, now in his own little world, forgetting that Jack was still there. Jack decided not to mess with Govert. Not wanting another black eye to explain. It did leave him curious, though, and he didn't stop thinking about what Govert had said for the rest of the day. Nor did he notice that someone had been watching him the whole time, equally curious.

+++

Matthew fumbled with his locker, trying to remember the combination. When he did, he stuffed his things inside of it and headed on his way, but it was short-lived, seeing that he was pushed over by the more athletic kids his age, who paid no mind to the fact that they had knocked him over. Sighing as he got up, he asked himself the one simple question he had been asking for five years.

Why did all these things happen to him?

He continued down the hallway to his next class, hoping to avoid anymore 'accidental' falls.

+++

Punch!

Alfred was panting slightly, the cold air fusing with his hot warm skin as he backed up. The boy he had taken 'down' was now laying on the ground, groaning in pain from the punch that he had received from Alfred. The two boys who came with the one on the ground rushed at Alfred, the both of them succeeding in bringing Alfred to the ground as well.

"Joder.." Alfred hissed as he felt a hard hand slap him across the cheek. This was quite ironic for him at the moment, since he had been watching a movie with his brothers that had this type of fighting —during which, they had laughed at the victim of the slaps. Alfred was able to get out that situation quickly, giving each boy a punch in the stomach and a swift kick to the groin. Just in time for the bell to ring.

"See you guys later." Alfred said with a teasing tone, snickering a little as he heard one of them give him a groan of pain in reply. He headed inside the school, and found himself being shoved around in a sea of people. Luckily, he saw his brother being shoved as well. Their eyes met and they both laughed to themselves about their predicament. Each heading for their class.

At least, _trying_  to.

+++

Arthur wasn't sure.

He always  _wasn't sure_.

Lovino on the other hand was positive about this 'scheme' they had cooked up.

That he could pick up the kids.

Let's just say, Arthur nearly had a 'heart attack'.

 _"B-but love! I-i can't do that to t-them, w-we can't d-do that to t-them. They'll kill me if anything!"_  Arthur had 'explained', earning himself sighs from his Italian boyfriend.

"Idiota, I won't let anyone kill you. I think your sons wouldn't kill you, since you are their father." Lovino had tried to say, though it wasn't going the way he planned.

 _"Sure I'm their father, but what would_ you  _do if you woke up one morning to find out your father had a boyfriend?"_

Lovino sighed a little. "I'd yell at him, but I wouldn't kill him. Especially if it keeps the water running." Lovino joked, but it wasn't helping either. After a long string of dialogue going back and forth, and a few curse words, Arthur agreed to let Lovino pick up the boys. The Brit was inwardly groaning at the fact that he might as well die now, so his children wouldn't have to do the job. Though he agonizing thoughts didn't last that long, for his boss was walking towards his office. Which was what his boss called 'checkups', —code word for: 'I want to see if you're wasting time and, would like to put more fear into you'. He quickly straighten everything out, and working pretty hard by the time Mr. Braginski 'checked' on him. As Mr. Braginski left, Arthur could only think one thing.

I'd hate to be his neighbor.

+++

Laughing a little, Lovino tried to picture the Brit's reaction to his question.

It was probably priceless.

But, he could honestly see where he was coming from.

The Italian was surprised, though, since he thought Arthur would have at least, an easier time with his children. Especially after all they've been through with each other. He would have thought their bond would be stronger.

Still, it wasn't the first time he was wrong.

After five minutes of messing with his phone, Lovino checked the time and realized he should probably head out and get a 'move on' his new task —he needed this 'head start' because he lived a decent number of miles from them, and he didn't exactly 'have a car'. So walking was his transportation. He lightly smiled as he tugged his sweater, —his favorite one at the moment. Arthur knitted it for him last Christmas— grabbed his apartment keys and headed out the door, hoping the weather would be on his side today.

+++

It was cold.

Not the weather, but the feeling Govert had.

It was cold.

He had thought Kirkland would come through. Even though they were at each other's throats most of the time.

But, he didn't.

And now, all he could hear were the screams.

Not his, but his sister's.

"Govert! Govert, help me! Govert  _please_!  _Govert_!"

He wished he could. He wished he could just go over to where she was and take the men down. He wanted to save her, but then he'd die, and she would be stuck in that world forever, with no way to escape. The situation was more than he told her. More than he could comprehend at times. Now, it was clear.

If he didn't give all the money, something of value to him would be taken away.

Anri.

She was the most valuable thing in his life.

She was his own flesh and blood.

She was gone, —going, at the least— and she wasn't coming back as easily.

He'd fine a way —he had too— and get Anri back.

Or, at least, die trying.


	6. Where The Lines Overlap

The walk was quite pleasant for Lovino.

If one could scratch off 'freezing your ass in cold '.

Still, it was  _nice_  and  _pleasant_.

As the windy breeze pinched his ears, he felt very sorry for his small garden.

Though, he couldn't let it get to him. He had a mission to accomplish. An important one at that.

Crossing the empty street, Lovino made his way to the middle school Matthew and Leon went to and waited for the two boys to show up inside the large crowd. When he spotted them, he waved at the two until they finally made their (slightly confused) way to him. He quickly explained that he was picking them up today and was going to make them an authentic Italian meal —he also added 'Not the crap they sell in the freezer section'. The promise of good, free food made things less awkward between the three, and they chatted away on nonsense as they went to go get Jack and Alfred from the high school. When the three had spotted them, each equally waved them down, laughing a little to themselves at the slightly embarrassed-looking boys who were walking over to them. On the walk home, the boys did what they usually do. Meaning that Jack and Alfred ran ahead, while Matthew and Leon stayed behind and walked the distance home. Lovino took the peaceful walk home with the two younger boys, and before they knew it, everyone was settle in the warm house, jackets, hats, scarves and shoes were taken off and the boys were sitting at the table, waiting for the meal that Lovino was cooking.

While the boys waited, none of them could deny that the smells coming from the kitchen were amazing, as if they were eating out, instead of at home. When it was just the four of them, it was Matthew and Jack who had the honors of cooking, while Leon and Alfred had to clean up the dishes afterwards. Today, however, no one could think of that at the moment, since all were staring at the delicious-looking food being placed on the table. As soon as it was placed, the food was served and and eaten. It felt like heaven in their mouths and stomachs.

"Holy shit! Lovino, were did you learn how to cook like this?" Jack asked, impressed.

"Went, and still am going to school for such things." Was Lovino's answer.

"You should open up a resturant." Matthew said quietly.

Lovino smiled. "I already work at one, called The Taste of Latin, which makes French, Portuguese, Spanish  _and_  Italian food." He said the last one with pride. As he couldn't help the feeling from bubbling up in his chest.

"That sounds interesting." Alfred mumbled.

"Of course it would sound interesting to you. You're always trying to look into things and find out 'why' for almost everything." Jack remarked. Alfred blushed the shade of bubble gum, but —for once in his lifetime— didn't throw anything back.

"If you want, I can teach you the history on certain foods and how they came to be, but you'll have to let me teach you how to cook them." Lovino got up, taking the empty dishes with him to the kitchen, leaving the four boys to themselves.

"Welp, you're welcome." Jack said quickly, taking off to an unknown destination —most likely just somewhere that wasn't there— while Matthew and Leon rapidly made up their excuses, and, left as well. On cue, Lovino came entered the almost empty 'kitchen-eating-space', wearing an apron.

"Are you ready to start your first lesson?" the Italian asked. Alfred gulped nervously but nodded. Soon, he was handed an apron and led into the kitchen, which he knew he wouldn't come out of for a long while.

+++

Her.

The platinum blonde, icy blue eyed girl in the drama club.

He'd never forget the first time he saw her face.

It was as if Heaven itself created a unearthly, enchanting.. _.beautiful_  angel before his eyes. That day, Luck decided to bless him, and they didn't collide awkwardly like in movies, but twas a small and slow passing-by for both of them. Her brief stare sent shocks down his spine. And every since that moment, that perfect moment, it seemed as if she was now his obsession.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

This fact applied even at the moment, in which he was doing his homework, a neglected pencil in his hands. He stared at the said pencil and sighed, knowing he'd have to get his work done sooner or later.

He preferred to do it sooner.

 _So, might as well get started_. He thought gloomily. Though the thought stayed, and he couldn't deny.

He, Leon still thought of the platinum blonde, blue eyed angel who made her way into his heart.

He wasn't if he had a choice.

Since.

He was quite...quite.

 _Love-struck_.

+++

It was cold.

The fact didn't do much for Jack, who, despite being chilled to the bone at the moment, wasn't going to go inside for the world.

He was thinking —nothing about that upcoming test. No, that, he could manage.

What was wrong with Govert?

Of course, he shouldn't exactly bother himself with the problems of the childhood —and present— enemy-ally.

Then, why was a pained and worried expression on Govert's face this morning?

He had to find out. He didn't exactly like Govert, but he knew that once one was involved with it, that it was hard to get out of it.

At least, without experiencing lost. And now if only he could find out what had happened. He'd do the best he could to try...

"Hey," a voice said. "Mind if I join you?" Jack turned to see his dad's boyfriend standing up, looking at him with a slightly tired expression.

"Sure." he answered. The Italian sat plopped down next to him, and inhaled the nice, cool air. A satisfied smile made a way to his face.

"Long day?" Jack asked. Lovino nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It wasn't too tiring. My boss stopped with his cute obsession for enough time to say something that had meaning."

"Ouch. That's quite harsh."

"No one said the truth didn't hurt."

Jack laughed a little. "Now I see."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see why you and dad are attracted to each other. You both have a tendency to be funny, but sarcastic at the same time."

"Nice observation,  _Watson_." Lovino teased.

"Right back at ya,  _Sherlock_." They both laughed at that last part, then let silence do its bidding. Jack then continued thinking about Govert, and how strange his enemy-ally acted that morning. To the point that he showed his thoughts with his facial expressions, which Lovino saw right through.

"What happened?" Oh shit. His dad's boyfriend noticed something. "Nothing." he said, avoiding the Italian's gaze.

"You're just like your younger brother Alfred." Lovino stated. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not."

"But you are." Lovino said. "You both have that same tendency to hide things, especially dangerous or slightly troubling things from people who can help you." Jack didn't answer the older man, and only glared at the ground, as if he could bear holes into it.

"Don't worry. I won't try and pry. But, I will tell you that, you're always welcomed to talk to me if something is troubling you, okay." Jack mumbled something in response to the Italian man's statement. His dad's boyfriend soon left to go inside, and it was only a few minutes after that, did he notice something.

It was still cold.

+++

It had been a long day.

It was always a long day.

This time, though, he felt a little better than he did hours ago, when the love of his life called him to ask if...

If he could pick up the kids.

He could have fainted right then and there. If it wasn't for the fact that his boss was Ivan Braginski.

Yep, his boss was pretty much the only thing keeping him in check at work.

Him and everyone else who worked there.

He was about to knock on the front door, since it'd be easier than getting the keys out, when, the door was abruptly opened, and he was brought inside the warm house. A hand then gently stroked his cold cheek.

"Welcome home,  _mio amore_." Lovino's smile wasn't helping anything. No, in fact, the Brit felt as if he might get a...' _stiffy'_. Even if he felt that way, he couldn't let his lover beat him so easily. He had to play the game, at the same time, silently pray that his sons wouldn't catch him playing it.

"When I know I'm coming home to you, love, I always feel welcomed." Well, he hoped that wasn't to sappy. It seemed not, since Lovino's wonderful laugh eased all the rough spots, and gave Arthur partial comfort.

"Of course." he heard Lovino agree. "I mean, I  _am_  pretty amazing, bastardo."

"You're feeling particularly humble today." Lovino smirked at the Brit's sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's me, Head Catholic Leader, Lovino, John-Paul, Gregory-Luke, Matthew-James DXVIII." Arthur had to snicker at that one. In a way, it was true how people over exaggerated on things such as that, but way Lovino said it, made it ten times more humorous.

"Well said,  _mio cuore_." Lovino could feel his 'piccolo Italia' starting to come to life at the Brit's words. His rich, sexy accent teasing the Italian in his language. Oh, the temptation. He just wanted to take the Brit to the living room, or kitchen, or just use the wall next to them and just...

"Yo dad, your food's going to get cold." Came a voice that interrupted Lovino's not exactly innocent thoughts, and startled both adults.

Oh bollocks, it was Alfred. Well, at least they weren't in a awkward, oblivious...position of any sort.

"Um, thanks for telling me, Alfred. I'll be there in a moment, okay?" The boy nodded, leaving to go do whatever he had been doing previously. As the Brit sighed in relief, his Italian boyfriend couldn't help but laugh a bit at how funny the 'situation' was.

"You are one mean, teasingly torturous git, you know."

"Sì, my dearest moron." They gave each other cold, hard looks before breaking out with laughter, not stopping for a while. After a while Lovino stopped laughing and gave his British lover a smile.

"We've still got the best humor in the world, huh." They still hadn't made their way to where the food was, but were...slowly progressing to where it was. Very slowly.

"Yes. And I'm glad at it."Arthur said, content and extremely happy.

"Don't get too sappy, old man."

"Whatever you say, childish git." They walked headed to the kitchen, walking hand and hand, both happy to find something to smile about.

+++

The next morning, however, was one of slight confusion. Especially since the boys didn't expect to see their father's boyfriend making them breakfast at this time in the morning —in which they were out of order, but thankfully showered and partially dressed— nor did they expect to catch their dad and Lovino share a quick kiss, that quickly turned into series of kisses, that than turned into a whole make out session that had Lovino being held by their dad, and laid on one of the counters, where he and their dad began to strip, and...

"Dad!" they all cried in unison.

"Oh bollocks."

"You've got that right, bastardo..."


	7. Swing, Swing

Something was up.

Jack, of course, had already known such a thing, but now, it was more prominent than ever —though it had only been two measly days.

Something happened to Govert. Something that was possibly life threatening. Something that he  _had too_  get to the bottom of.

No, he was in too much trouble with the other male. So, no sleuthing for him.

But.

If he did it undetected..

It might work, and he didn't have to deal with the aftereffect of getting beat into a wall until someone found them and called a teacher.

Perfect.

Just as he saw Govert and his goons turn down a corner, he decided to follow, hoping that he wouldn't slip up or be spotted.

Well, if he was, he could always start screaming.

+++

Music filled the air. Its mystical melody entangled itself into Matthew mind, bringing the most wonderful feeling as he heard it. He could swear he had goosebumps just from the sound.

It was only afterwards, that he was taken out of his trance, and came back to reality to find himself in a most unusual occurrence —unusual meaning, someone was trying to get his attention.

"H-hallo." the voice said. "Hallo, can I help you?" Matthew then looked to see a boy, about his age, trying to catch his attention. The boy had dark brown hair, dark blue —almost violet— like himself, an in a way, a cute little mole on the side of his face, nearing the bottom of his face, and an odd strand of hair (that had slightly curled up at the end) sticking atop of his head.

"Hello." the boy repeated. Matthew blushed a bit when he realized he hadn't said anything.

"Y-yes."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?"

"W-well, aren't you here to play," he gestured the the instruments.

"U-um, I don't know how," he shyly looked to the floor. "But, I wish I could learn."

"I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Of course," the boy said. "If one can sit here and hum along to all the great composers for thirty-five straight minutes," Matthew blushed at the word 'thirty-five'. "They deserve a try." the boy said, smiling at Matthew.

"T-thank you!" Matthew shyly said, smiling as well.

"Roderich! I think I got it!" an excited voice called out. Both boys looked to see a girl with short blond hair—that had a baby-blue colored bow in it— and green eyes walking towards them, her face, all smiles.

"Roderich, I finally did it!" she exclaimed, giving the brown eyed boy a quick hug.

Roderich blushed. "W-well done Erika! I'll come and see you in a second, okay?" The girl named Erika nodded and practically skipped in the direction she had came from.

"I guess I'll see you later,"

"Matthew. Matthew Kirkland."

"Well, I'll see you later  _Mr._   _Kirkland_." the boy winked a rather dorky wink, but nevertheless, made both him and Mathew laugh.

"Okay," Matthew paused, not knowing whether to say Roderich like the girl had or something different."

"Roderich Edelstein." the boy's thick accent was even clearer as he said his name.

"Um, bye, Mr. Edelstein." Matthew said, laughter threatening to fall from his mouth.

"Bye, Mr. Kirkland." Roderich replied, going off to see where his friend Elizabeta had wandered off to. When Roderich had left, Matthew smiled to himself.

He was going to learn how to play music!

 _With Mr. Edelstein_. he giggled softly. He kept moving his head to the nice music of the room when he was reminded of something.

Thirty-five minutes?

 _Thirty-five_  minutes.

He was late for his 'next' class.

Oh maple.

He had a lot of anticipation that whole morning, and well into the afternoon, and the mere thought of knowing he would learn to play music made him so giddy, that he could barely keep himself focusing in school. Not even bullies, nor people who unintentionally ignored him could bring him down. He might even be able to befriend  _Mr._   _Edelstein_ , who had already proven himself to be quite the gentlemen. He couldn't wait for his first lesson. Maybe, he'd get enough time to learn more than one instrument! As his mind was racing, he also wondered what instrument he'd be learning first. He just couldn't wait to tell everyone at home.

"Kirkland," yelled Sadik Adnan, the school's Turkish gym teacher. "Head out of the clouds please." His voice decreased in loudness when he realized he had finally caught the boy's attention.

Matthew blushed. "Sorry Mr. Sadik, I was just thinking about something that happened to today."

"It better not be another girl-problem like the rest of your classmates have got."

"No sir, I'm going to be taking music lessons."

"Music lesson, eh? Well good luck to you on that, but for the moment, it's you're in the gym, so start running those laps!" He barked jokingly. And run those laps Matthew did. He was so excited at his predicament today, but now had to channel it into doing well in school. He did so quite excellently, to the point that people who hardly noticed him were surprised at how amazing he was —though the people who did notice him only scoffed at those other's behavior, for they already knew Matthew was amazing, and didn't need some behavior-change to notice sweet Matthew— and Matthew spent the rest of his day blissfully happy. He even spotted _Mr. Edelstein_  in a few of his classes and waved and smiled. It surprised Matthew a great deal when the other boy waved and smiled back, but he blushed pink nevertheless.

Day was a nice change, and hopefully.

Tomorrow would be one as well.

+++

Leon looked at the sign.

 _Go for it!_  his thoughts screamed. It was hard for him. Not in the way people would expect. But, because:

It meant he would have to be social.

 _It's either this, or that horrid construction-class-thing_. He was reminded. The boy shivered, but still went up to where the sign-up sheet of paper was, and signed his name, running and not looking back.

Well, at least he'll get to see  _her_.

 _Yeah_...

Little did he know, as he walked off, a mass of students and teachers alike watched him, all amazed at the fact that one of the most unsocial kids in the school signed up for something.

"He was probably threatened to do an activity." a rather short boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of... unusually large eyebrows said to his friend.

"Y-you're probably right, Peter." his friend agreed. This boy had blonde —almost light brown— hair, light brown eyes, and a nervous look to him.

Peter winked. "Aren't I always?"

Ravis sighed at his friend's answer. "I don't know Peter. I really don't know."

The two then walked off to class, still just as curious as to what was up with Leon Kirkland.

Well,  _Peter_  was.

The day went by faster after that, and everything seemed so light and airy, especially when he spotted Natalia.

 _She's really an angel_. He thought dreamily.

Though most people couldn't see it, since she was very overprotective of her family, which consisted of three younger sisters and two older brothers. He didn't exactly understand why, but he could look past that. Instead, he wanted to know why. He wanted in general to know a lot more about her. And he guessed the first step would be saying hello.

 _Without_  looking like a fool, of course.

"H-Hello, Natalia." He said quietly as she walked by. Her angelic face turned to face him.

"Hello, stranger." she replied.

"The name's actually Leon." He said, trying to keep down his excitement. They were talking to each other!

 _Stay cool_. He warned himself.  _You don't want to look like a hyper child in front of her, do you_?

"Oh? You're the Kirkland everyone's so jumpy about right now?"

"I think so? I didn't know that." So everyone was alarmed, hmm? Now he had something to talk about at 'Crash The Living Room Time'.

"Well, it's all over the school that you've signed up for the drama club. But it might just be rumors."

"No, it's true," He blushed a bit. "I did sign up for the drama club... To avoid wood shop."

She smirked a bit. "You do know you'll have you talk a lot more in the drama club than in wood shop?"

"Yes, but if that means talking to you more, I won't die of talking." He joked. And it was at that moment, that the heavens decided to help him out.

She smiled.

"Okay then," she said, still smiling at him. "the next meeting is on Thursday, right after school. I'll show you how things are done," she waved and turned to leave. "Until then, b-bye."

"Y-Yeah," he blushed again. "B-Bye until then."

After she had gone, he had the urge to start dancing with the first thing in reach. She had talked to him! She had talked to  _him_  —blunt, anti-social, him— and said she would talk to him again!

Oh, how wonderful could this day get?

+++

 _The gauze_.  _Where was it_? Alfred frantically searched around for the medical item, trying to find it as soon as possible. He needed that gauze. He couldn't have anyone noticing his bruised and bloody arms just because he forgot to bring band-aids from the house. No one could find out. No one.

It seemed as if the wind blew harder when it was half-past six, and he was glad for it; the wind giving him a reason to wear sleeves. The fall weather was strangely bringing him a peace, as if it could make everything better.

 _No_. Alfred objected.  _My fighting will. It will bring enough money for our house, and for Jack to get help, and for all of us. M-Maybe even... M-M-Maybe even dad's boyfriend, and whatever problems he has_.

He rebuked himself.  _Idiot! Stop giving yourself false hopes. You're never going to come up with enough money, so don't think that you will_.

It was at that moment, that he asked himself why he was still fighting. Why he was still getting bruises. Why was he still winning. Why he still believed.

Because giving up isn't an option. He said, just in time to see the house in sight. He raced down towards it, the wind at the fingertips. When he made it to the front door, his mind formed a plan. Remembering that he mustn't be caught. Entering the house, he quietly raced upstairs, not even bothering to try the bathroom, for he knew it would most likely be occupied. He ran into his room, and luckily found that there was still some peroxide left to put on his bleeding arms. After doing his normal routine of cleaning up the blood and covering up the bruises, he stuffed his blood-stained long-sleeved shirt at the bottom of his laundry pile and slipped on another one. He then headed out of his room and up about ready to go downstairs when he bumped into Leon.

Omph!

"Sorry," he winced. Why did he have to bump into someone today? After he just fought —though he won it still hurt like a bitch when you fought someone— that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Sorry as well." said his younger brother, who was uncharacteristically smiling as if he was in a happy, dreamy, daze of some sort. It disturbed Alfred a great deal, until he realized the cause:

His brother had a crush.

 _Wow_. He thought.  _Well, there is a first for everything_.

"Um, I'm going downstairs, you too?"

"Yes." and at that, the Asian boy was back to normal. Alfred let the boy past first and he went second, hoping that the bandaging was secure enough.

"Hey Alfredo," a voice from the kitchen called. "Time for your lesson in Cooking 101."

"I'm coming, okay." he replied, faking a groan of boredom, making his brothers snort.

"Come on Alfredo, you know you love to cook! It's in you." Oh dear flying idiots, he was starting to sound like the tomate bastardo. What was happening to him? He couldn't lose his edge, not now, when it was needed the most!

"Yeah, it was in me. Until you and dad try not not doing it in the kitchen." With Alfred's remark came howls of laughter from all the Kirkland boys, in which three were in the living room (or Crash Room, as they called it) and Alfred was in the kitchen with a blushing Lovino.

"Very funny. But, I think the scaring was on both sides."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your cute dad told me he could've had a heart attack from you four waving at us. But, as you all know, me waving back made his face flush purple. He was so very embarrassed, and it took a long while to calm him down."

"Yep, that sounds like our dad!" the boys said in unison.

"What sounds like me?" said a new voice in the house.

"You sound like you, dad." Jack said, smiling. Then the whole lot —even Jack and Alfred— ran up to the Brit and squeezed him in a giant embrace, for a long while.

"You know, as much as I love receiving your attention, if you lot don't let go in five seconds, I'll cook dinner." Arthur joked. Though, as soon as he said those words, everyone suddenly disappeared, as if no one was there.

"Where did everyone... Guys? Lovino? Anyone? Hello? I was just joking, okay!"

 


	8. Cubicles

Today was different.

Well, for Arthur it was.

It seemed as if things were going pretty well, not only here, but just about everywhere. Even Mr. Braginski was happy.

"Is there some holiday I don't know about?" asked Mathias Køhler. The Danish man was one of his many co-workers. He was also a longtime friend and 'drinking buddy' as the term was known as.

Arthur smiled. "No, Mathias, not that I know of."

"There must be, 'cause you're in love!" the Dane grinned at his friend's shocked face.

"W-Who told you that?"

"You did."

"W-what? How could that be? We having even gone drinking in a while and-"

"Exactly. And the reason is: Because you're gettin' some with your hot-tempered Italian." Mathias winked, laughing as Arthur ears turned strawberry-red.

"W-what? H-how do you-"

"You do know what speaker-phone means, right, old man?"

"Oh bother."

"That's what my cousin Norge always says. Well, he really says 'fuck off Mat' but close enough, right?"

"Mathias."

"That's me!"

"W-who else knows?"

"Mr. Braginski."

"W-what?"

"I know right, but he sort of like that person with a crystal ball that knows a whole bunch of stuff, y'all know."

"A-anyone else?"

"Yep, Toris, Tino and that crazy woman from down the street."

"Elizabeta?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Oh dear."

"You've told your kids, right?"

"Of course I've told them."

"Then, plus the four of them... About nine peoples besides you and your lover know."

"Oh bollocks."

"By the way, what is 'bollocks' suppose to mean?"

"Guess."

"Um, I dunno. Maybe 'oh, shit'? So like I've guessed, and most likely got it wrong, so what is it?" Mathias asked. Though his question couldn't be answered, for, the Brit had fainted after replying the words 'nine people' in his head a few times.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, if you don't mind the fact the I may have, on accident, told Norge, so bye!" Mathias said, running at top speed out of the Brit's crammed office.

"Mathias!"

+++

The week had continued to go by swiftly for Lovino. Nothing could bring him down, even if they tried. He was with Arthur, they finally 'came out' —though every time he used that term, Arthur would tried and hide his blushing face, and Lovino would just laugh— to the kids, and it really seemed like things were working out.

His boss thought so too.

"Lovi's in love! My minion's in love! Hooray! Lovi, who is it? The guy you told me you bumped into at that cafe? Or maybe the person you yelled at in the store?" Antonio was all bubbles of excitement. He thought of Lovino like a little brother-son-friend-minion, and only wanted the Italian man to be happy.

"Chrggg! Bastard! Not everyone needs to know that!"

"But Lovino," his Estonian co-worker smiled. "We kind of already figured you might be in love, since you've been so...nice, lately."

"Well, I  _have_  been slipping my edge lately," he smirked. "But that's for reasons you all don't need to know."

"Make Boss proud!"

"Chrgg! Stop saying stuff like that, bastardo!"

_Click!_

"Look Lovi, your face really does look like a tomate, like I keep telling you!"

"Tomate bastardo!" Lovino's face was a bright red color as he looked at the picture that was taken. Luckily, fate seemed to be on his side today, and the time on the phone they took the picture with told him that his shift was over.

He quickly untied his apron, gathered his stuff together and headed towards the door. "Bye suckers! See you tomorrow!" he shouted rather happily, rushing out the door, not even bothering to put his sweater on first. The cold breeze hit instantly, making the Italian man shiver as he held the small takeout boxes in his hand. Secretly, he was thankful Antonio let him take some food with him to give his 'family' for dinner. Secretly, he also didn't care about his co-workers' teasing, but no one had to know that either. Hopefully his dolce idiota would arrive here in a few minutes, since it was fucking freezing out here! As if the Brit could here his Italian lover's prayers, him and his car made there way to a very cold Lovino, who was standing up and waving at them.

"Lovino-"

"Bastard, just unlock the car, it's freezing out here!"

"Okay, love," Arthur winked teasingly. "Whatever you say."

"Sorry for taking so long, Leon's in the Drama Club, and he needed me to tell his teachers that he sincerely wanted to join, and wasn't going to prank them."

"What serious crap happened to make the kid's teachers act like that?"

"Um, half of the time, I don't exactly know, but this probably has to do with the fact that he doesn't really participate like the other kids."

"Touch break on him. Being in Middle School isn't exactly, heaven."

Arthur nodded knowingly. "Oh and, Matthew's taking music lessons."

"Really? Great. What's he learning to play?"

"Um, he told me a various amount of instruments."

"Wow, instruments are a force to be reckoned with, and since he's learning a lot, prepared to be awake a lot earlier than usually."

"Well, thanks for warning me." Arthur said sarcastically, making both laugh.

"Don't worry,  _mio dolce_ , I'll try and find some  _things_  to take your mind off a noise." Lovino hand seductively made its way up the Brit's side, rubbing against the pale flesh suggestively.

"Well," Arthur's voice was laced with a hungering want. "If you don't mind, _love_ , please  _start_."

_Bzzzz!_

"What the?"

_Bzzzz!_

"Oh," Arthur flushed pink. "It's my phone. The kids are calling, and texting, and left me five voice messages," he glance sheepishly at Lovino. "Another day, okay, love?"

"Yeah," he agreed, though nevertheless he pouted, disappointed. "Another day to play."

"That's the spirit, love!"

"Yeah, I'll remember that when we get some alone-time."

Arthur flushed a deep red. "Well, um, okay..."

The two began the drive home, having nice though sometimes random conversations on different subjects, including on how Lovino's boss has found out.

"And the tomate bastardo, guessed it who you were on the first try! It was crazy! Though, he's practically been around forever —he's sort of like the only family my fratello and I have, besides our Nonno— so I don't know what I was expecting."

"It's okay, love, my most-likely-crazy-and-very-intimidating boss has notice something as well. Actually, he's noticed something ever since we started dating —which I know, dear, sounds quite disturbing to me as well as it does to you, but when you have co-workers like my friend Mathias, you never miss anything, even if you want to— and so has four of my co-workers, and the lady across the street from where I work."

"That is-"

"Bat-shit crazy?"

"You know me so well." said Lovino, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"As you know me, love. As you know me." Arthur said, trying really hard to keep himself under control. For if he had his way, fifteen extra minutes to blame on traffic would be all they needed, but he had responsibilities, and his children sounded urgent, so there must be something wrong. A few minutes later they pulled up to the driveway, jumping out the car as if they were in an action movie of some sort. Arthur quickly door the open and he and Lovino were greeted to loud shouts and a few swears from the Kirkland boys. They rushed into the 'Crash Room' to the sight of Matthew and Jack holding down Alfred, who appeared to have...broken an arm.

"No! Stop! I don't need to go to the fucking hospital! Stop! Let me go!"

"No! Not until dad shows up. If you keep struggling I'll get Leon to call the ambulance." Matthew objected.

"No! You wouldn't! Let me go!"

"Alfred, stay still! You broke your damn arm, and moving isn't going to make it better! So just wait for dad, okay?" Jack was now pleading with his younger brother. He couldn't let Alfred pretend this was alright, because it wasn't. This was seriously wrong.

"Boys! What happened? What's wrong?" Arthur's voice rang through the house as a relief to his sons. Their dad had made it just in time.

"Alfred's got a broken arm."

"Holy shit," Lovino said, as he saw Alfred's arm. "What happened?"

"He won't tell us, but I think he's gotten into another fight at their school." Matthew said quietly, not eyeing his brother, who was now glaring at him.

"Shut it Mattie! It's nothing!"

"No Alfred, it certainly is something. So you better tell us who did this, and you better say so right away."

"It's no one, dad!"

"It is probably someone at the school." Lovino said, agreeing with Matthew.

After three minutes, Arthur sighed and knew he wasn't going to get any information from his son, and so, he had to be the 'meanie', as his sons once told him. "Well then, I'm just going to have to put your brother in charge of you, since you want to act like a small child."

"But dad!"

"No buts, Alfred. Someone breaking your arm is a big deal, and I want to make sure no ever tries anything like that ever again."

"Whatever." Alfred said, wincing a bit as he tried moving away from the concern people surrounding his. Though as soon as he thought he could make an escape, he found himself being taken out in the freezing cold, with a blanket draped over him. Moments later, Alfred found himself being rushed to the hospital with his dad sitting right next to him, and Lovino, and his brothers sitting in the back. Sitting there made him regret a bunch of things all at once.

Why did he have to fight to the last round? He was already pretty crapping looking after the second round, so why did he go on?

For family?

No, there was still no such thing, right?

 _Oh, shut the hell up for a minute, okay_? He thought to himself, annoyed. He really didn't need to bring up more unwanted things to think about at the moment, and this was on the 'top ten' of 'don't think of such things' list. He then found himself in the hospital for what seemed like hours, and was ready to hit the hay when they made their way back to the car. He was so tired, and his arm still hurt very much that he didn't even bother to protest when he was sent to bed, and only nodded at any orders his dad gave him for the next day. He didn't even care if Jack was going to keep an eye on him at school. He just wanted to rest his banging head, and forget. Forget everything for now.

The next morning, however, he was thoroughly reminded of previous events, and precautions his dad was taken so he wouldn't be hurt again. Besides them being embarrassing, it didn't really matter to Alfred, since the doctor had physical use of his arm forbidden for some months, meaning Alfred couldn't go back to fighting even he desperately wanted too —which at the moment, he didn't— but, he still had to watch his back, since he did get into fights at school. Private ones. Though not very often. He also guessed that this would give him a good way to keep his eye on his older brother as well, who in his opinion, was doing a rather crappy job of spying of Govert. He didn't exactly know why his brother was spying, but he knew it probably was important, since his brother was wearing that rather dumb detective look look on his face. Dumb in the since that until mortal danger flashed right in front of him, he wouldn't say 'boo' to anything. And he meant  _anything_.

 _Still I'm grateful_. He mused as he beat Jack in their race to school.  _That it was my arm instead of one of my legs_.

In his thinking, he did realize he would have to inform the jolly man who matched up the fights that he could not, be there all week because of his broken arm, and his family breathing down his neck trying to investigate as like they were 'Scooby Doo and the gang'. Hours went by, and as embarrassing as his situation was, he was glad his brother wasn't making a show of watching him. That would most likely kill the only dignity and pride he had left. When school let out, he did his best to hide himself in the crowd, wanting to slip away from Jack's gaze for at least a moment or two. Heading down a familiar street, he looked back and saw that no one was following him. He smiled at the sudden success.

 _And on the first day, too_. He smirked. Thing were going pretty well, until he found his brother standing right in front of him.

"Going somewhere?"

 _Oh, mierda_.

 _Stay calm_. He warned himself. "Yes, actually, I am." he said, trying fruitlessly to pass his brother.

"I saw you passing up this alley, so I took a shortcut and blocked your path," Jack explained. "I think I know why you're going this way."

"No, you don't." Alfred disagreed, narrowing his eyes.

"I think you're here, because you go to matched fights." Jack said triumphantly as his younger brother's eyes widened in shock.

"If you dare tell dad or anyone, so help when I get this fucking cast of I'll-"

"I wasn't going to tell, Al."

"What?"

"I wasn't going to tell," he repeated, though Alfred was still confused at the action. "L-look, even when you threatened to tell dad about my...problem, you didn't. And so, I'm just returning the favor, okay?"

"Fine. So, I guess I'll try and help you spy on your Netherlander nemesis now."

"Wait, what?"

"You've been spying on Govert for some reason I don't yet understand, but it must be important, 'cause I don't see any reason to spy on the guy who kicked your pretty sorry ass from Kentucky to Maine."

"Why can't you let me be the big brother for once?" Jack teased.

"Because this way is much more fun." Alfred answered.

"I know." Jack pouted, making both of them laugh.

"So um, do you think dad's going to kill us with his cooking for staying out without telling him where we are?"

"Maybe, but hopefully we could get Lovino to  _persuade_  him to spare us."

"Do you think fifteen bucks will cut it?"

Jack shrugged. "Flattery might."

"Or begging." Alfred suggested.

Jack nodded. "Yep, most likely."

So the two boys started on their journey, first going to the unusually jolly man who set up the fighters —thankfully he didn't give them any trouble and was sorry that Alfred had gotten his arm broken—, then headed home, pretending to be as carefree and joyful as ever to fool their dad. Thankfully, it was Leon —who was still acting as if a bunch of fairies had cast a daze-like spell on him— that opened the door, and promptly told them that dad was quite busy at the moment —he was paying bills and going over a mental list for things he needed to do for the family, and other tiring things that made him glad to have that nice cup of tea Lovino had brewed for him— and that their dinner was in the kitchen. As they gave each other rather dramatic panicking looks, Leon also informed them that Matthew had made pancakes, and no, dad had not helped, which relieved them very much. Smiling, they warmed up the fluffy pancakes and took the maple syrup —the actual stuff, not the imitation— from out its place in the cabinet, and enjoyed and nice meal, one thankfully  _not_  made by their dad.


	9. Speed To My Side

Nervous.

He had been nervous and suspicious at everything that came by and past his way. His friends was shocked by his unusual behavior but he had a good reason to be this way.

A  _very_ good reason.

He wondered why they needed the money so much. They were already fucking rich, so why did they need the money so badly? And why did they have to take his sister?

Anri.

His little sister, the person he swore to his parents that he'd make sure she'd get a better life in the United States. It was working out fine, until he screwed everything up.

Damn it! What was wrong with him? Why did he always give into the temptation money offered? Why was he always so selfish.

Maybe because he didn't want to let his dead dad down. Or give his annoyed mom and uninterested stepdad a harder time than they already had. Maybe it was just for Anri and their Grandmama, Belladonna.

Whatever reason, it still didn't change the fact that he screwed everything up.

He was sorry. He was so fucking sorry, but in the real world, sorry didn't do shit. It didn't stop the pain that happened, it didn't cure the ill-feelings, it didn't stop the wars, nor stop time.

It was only a saying.

His friends were worried, wondering why he didn't hang out with them like he usually would, and why they wouldn't go pick on some random kid for shits and giggles. They were carefree, —only children— and had no idea of the premise behind most of the bruising and beating they've done. He did, so did the victim, but it was like an unspoken truce between them that neither were to say anything. Only to stay silent and deal with their problems in secret, not in the 'public'.

He felt bad for them, but he'd never act upon it. He had his own life and family to take care of, and sympathy was a sign of weakness in front of his enemies —his 'employers'— and should be kept hidden like everything else.

He was taken from his pondering by the blaring sound of the alarm 'clock' on his phone, telling him it was time to haul his ass out of bed.

 _Hopefully Gran will still believe that Anri is on a 'trip' with 'mom and Dave'_. He thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom, picking his toothbrush and toothpaste up from the sink, squirting the paste on his toothbrush, and beginning one of the more often cycles he had to endure.

 _But Anri's not here to cheer you up_. He was annoyingly reminded. He tried calming himself down, since getting mad would certainly not help him get his younger sister back.

 _Neither would waiting_. He was also reminded. He had already made up his mind.

He would get that money.

He  _would_  get his sister back.

Even if it meant going through means that were a bit illegal.

Yes, he was ready to take any risks needed.

A shower and a gathering of things later, Govert found himself in the kitchen, heating up some tea for his grandmother and trying to gather enough things in their practically empty kitchen to make her a proper meal. Afterwards, he ran out the house, school things in one hand and under one arm and his jacket and hat in the other, not caring much for the sharp, cold air that hit him as he rushed to school.

Everything had gone awry.

+++

It didn't hurt as much as people said.

Well, Alfred thought so, now being in his third week of having a broken arm. The first two weeks were okay, —he still didn't see what so many people complained about— though, the worst part about them was that his dad practically treated him like he was helpless. He wasn't.

The was practically the same. Just the fact that he had a broken arm made him an object to stare at. He didn't exactly care, since some person's stare was the least of his troubles.

He and Jack hadn't gotten much of a lead on Govet, but, as far as Alfred now knew, there was something off about the older boy. He couldn't put his finger on it. Well, at least until that quiz on (damn-crazy) equations. Alfred never really liked math —any form of math, much less this crazy sort they were made to remember— and so the time in that class gave him time to think on what might be happening to Govert.

He found the answer when he spotted the empty seat and desk in the middle row.

 _Anri_.

And because of that, during lunch-time, he ditched his friends for a while and waltzed over to where Jack and his friends were sitting. Jack looked at him, surprised.

"Hey Jack," Alfred said. "I sort of need your help."

At that, the older male got up from the table, and followed his brother.

"What is it?" he finally asked when they were a good distance away.

"Anri." Alfred answered.

Jack was still puzzled. "What about her?"

"I mean, have you seen her recently?"

"No, actually. I haven't."

"Exactly. Govert's all grouchy because his cheerful sister isn't here."

"Maybe you're right. But why would he become unsociable?"

Alfred rolled his eyes at the question. "I don't know. I'm not Sherlock, and I kinda have a life besides spying on your nemesis, ya know."

"So do I."

"Sure, Jacks, sure."

"Wait. Did you just call me 'Jacks'?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Alfred smiled coyly, winked at his older brother, and took off. Jack only rolled his eyes, and walked off after him.

The day went by more swiftly for Jack than for Alfred, but like always, they met up at the same time after school, and hurried over to the middle school to get Matthew and Leon.

"Dude," Alfred said as the four of them walked home. "You've been like, up in the clouds or something. What's happened?"

"Nothing." answered Leon. Though his pink-tinted face said other things.

"Could it be?"

Matthew was puzzled. "Huh?"

Alfred on the other hand, got where "We thought this day would never come."

"When Cupid, —the cheeky bastard— came down from the sky, and spotted your poor, lonely soul-" Jack grinned as his brother caught on.

"When he did, an idea came to his head, and he said aloud to himself-"

"Why not help this sorrowful person?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "But, I'm not a-"

" _Shhh_." Alfred said, trying to keep his bubbling laughter inside his throat. "And so, the lucky (or not-so-much, though it always depends on how you see it) human was hit with a 'pang'!"

"And saw his love at first sight," Jack went on.

"Never to rest until he held his beloved in his arms-"

Jack smirked at the opportunity to say a certain phrase that came his way. "And, led her to the bedroom where they-"

"Guys!" both Mathew and Leon exclaimed, cheeks red and minds embarrassed.

"What? You'd have to learn someday." Alfred replied.

"Someday is usually used when you don't mean anytime soon." Leon remarked. By this time, they were already, at the doorstep of their home, and the four were just talking on the front porch.

"We're not usual people." Jack and Alfred said in unison.

"I don't think we're batshit weird either." a voice said.

"Dad?" the four boys cried out, surprised. But, it was: their dad was there, standing right in front of them.

"When did you get here?"

"Were you listening to us this whole time?

"How'd you get off of work so early?"

And many more questions the boys asked. Their father answered each and every one (within reason), and soon the five were laughing and joking 'till the neighbors could hear.

"Hey, you might want to come in, before the neighbors call the police on you guys." Lovino said, opening the front door, and poking his head out to see them.

"Lovino, you'd make I'd make the papers?" Jack asked, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Maybe," Lovino smiled teasingly. "If you practice enough."

Alfred smirked. "Jacks, don't set yourself to have another criminal record —I thought in elementary school, playing with your 'girlfriend's dolls were enough."

Jack was not discouraged, and smirked right back at his younger brother. "Al, you might want to watch your mouth —because I'm sure Dad and Lovino won't mind hearing about that time you and Dora the Explorer-"

"We swore  _never_  to speak of that time. Never,  _ever_ , again."

"And? If you can play with your offense card, why can't I?"

Alfred thought for a second. "Because...you're my big brother!" he exclaimed letting the pitch of his voice go up a tad bit while his face wore a childish grin.

"Nice try, Als." the Australian teen remarked, (though he snorted, amused, nevertheless).

The rest of the evening went by surprisingly 'smoothly' —with no attempts of cooking made by Arthur, Alfred and Jack 'in check', Matthew in his own world, and Leon...well, Leon being Leon (while maintaining a crush)— and soon the six went to bed, peacefully, and eased from the hurdles life brought upon them while awake.

Later the next day, however, brought upon one of life's challenges, for Jack (a little bit after school had ended). Lovino had said he was going to pick Jack up —Alfred had already headed out with some of his friends, Matthew was having his music lessons and Leon was having rehearsal and none were going home for a while— and before he was able to, Jack thought of a rather foolish idea of 'playing detective', and investigating what was going on with Govert (this time, by confrontation).

Wrong move.  _Very wrong_  move.

He caught the Netherlander on the side of the school building, sitting on the grass that surrounded the area —not including the parking space— looking down at the said grass, and thinking to himself (rendering him shocked when Jack spoke from behind him).

"Hey."

"You —what the hell do  _you_  want?" the taller male questioned fiercely.

"I...I want to talk to you," Jack gulped for a split second —he really hoped this wouldn't end with him getting a black eye. "Something's been going on lately. What happened to you?"

"None of your fucking business," cam the cold answer. "Now, leave me the fuck alone."

"N-no," he was met with a terrifying glare, which shook him just a bit. "I mean, really: what's wrong? I know it has something to do with your sister. She hasn't been here for the longest and I-"

" _You_  don't know anything! Leave me alone, before I kick your damn, nosy ass." the Netherlander growled. Though, inside, he was feeling drained, and quite fearful of how much information Jack might of figured out. He could solve this problem on his own. He didn't need anyone's help or interference. He could get through this, and save Anri.

And he definitely did not need 'Jack-ass' to stop pestering him about it. He didn't need to know anything, nor push his stupid self into Govert's crisis, right?

Right.

"I can help you, Govert," Jack tried to reassure the other teen. "I really can, y'know."

Govert promptly got up, and turned to face the Australian teen, fire in his eyes. " _No_ , I don't know. Leave me the hell alone,  _Kirkland_. I mean it. What I  _don't_  need is your help with anything —like I even trust you. Stay the fuck away from me. What happened to Anri is none of your concern, it's mine. And I won't let out any information," the tall teen cooled down a little. "Just...take your shit elsewhere, okay. Leave me to be in my fucking failure by myself..."

"You're not a failure..." Jack said quietly, walking away from the other teen's clear isolation.

 _Beep,_   _beep_.

"Hey, bastardo —get in the car!"

_Lovino?_

Jack looked around, and soon he spotted the Italian man —sitting in the car only a few yards away from him. He smiled at this, (and was quite thankful for the luck he was having as of late).

"Hey, Lovino," Jack called out. "You finally came!"

"That's damn right, but why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know —to have  _fun_ with Dad."

Lovino did turn a shade of deep red — _tomato_   _red_ , to be exactly, and tried to calm his flustered mind down, (all to Jack's amusement). "Get in the damn car, Martinetto," he muttered, nevertheless playfully. "Embarrass me  _after_ we get from your school, okay?"

"Can do." the Australian teen smiled, on the verge of laughing.

"Hey, asshole," a voice called out. "Leave me the fuck alone, but...thanks."

It was Govert —who promptly flipped the other teen the bird before walking away. The Australian was a bit puzzled, while Lovino was skeptical and curious as to what just happened.

"Martinetto —who's that?"

"He's no one," Lovino raised an eyebrow at his reply. "Okay, so he's sort of my arch-enemy — _sort_   _of_. He's going through some stuff, but he still finds time to bother me, and I, him, apparently."

"He tells you his business?"

"N-no," Jack answered, puzzled look on his face. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. How do you know he's going through some problems."

"Because...we, um, used to work together."

"You don't have a job."

"Um, yeah, well," Jack was nervous and very flustered at this point —what if Lovino found out about the drugs? "It isn't exactly a job, job, but..."

"Okay, okay —I'm not going to pry. It's not any of my fucking business, so hold your shit in your ass —this is your dad's car, you know."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the Italian's 'easygoing' reaction. "Lovino —you're really cool, you know that."

Lovino put on the sunglasses he had on his head and smirked. "Bitch, I'm awesome."

Jack laughed.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Shit."

"What  _kind_   _of_  shit?"

"You're asking to be tortured." Lovino replied teasingly.

Jack gave him a side-smile. "Try me."

"Well, my damn tomate bastardo boss, Antonio..."

+++

Much later that day—well after they had driven home and had gotten settled in, (now with the other three boys home). With Jack doing homework, Leon drawing and Matthew quietly humming, and Alfred...with his music blasting quite loudly.

"Alfred! Alfred Freedom Kirkland!" Arthur shouted towards the noise coming from upstairs, but Alfred did not show himself.

Jack snorted ever so slightly.

"Alfred!" the Brit shouted a lot louder—that got the boy's attention. And he came walking towards the stairs (music still, very much blasting to its fullest).

"Hello," the American boy shouted back. "Did someone call me?"

"Yes —I was me! Alfred, turn down your music!"

"What did you say?" the American boy asked—now he really wasn't joking around. He literately couldn't hear his father so well, (over the loud music).

"Alfred, turn that down!"

"What? I can't hear you —I put the music up really loud!"

Now, even Matthew couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Turn it down!"

"What? Dad, I seriously can't hear you, so I'm just going to turn this music down so I'll know what you're saying!"

Arthur sighed. Only a day in the life of a father. Nevertheless did he grin back at his son when the teen had entered the room and shot him a big smile.

"So? What did you want to say, dad?"

"Could you  _please_  turn the music down?"

A sheepish grin promptly placed itself on the American teen's face. "Oh —okay! I, um...I didn't know it was blasting out  _everyone_   _else's_  eardrums. Hehe, my bad..."

"It's okay, Al —but your voice sort of blasts out our eardrums."

"Jacks, you want a black eye?"

"Like your broken arm would allow you to fight."

"You want to test it and see?"

"Boys!" their father interrupted.

"We were just kidding, okay Dad." Jack promptly said.

"Yeah, being mean is only part of having siblings." Alfred added.

And Arthur could find no way to speak another word on the subject, for he remembered only too well how ill-mannered and brutal he and his brothers were to each other —in all only granted him the right to groan, tiredly, which he did, much to the amusement of his sons and Lovino.

The said Italian got up off the couch, and headed to the kitchen to heat up leftovers from the previous night. "I might as well get started on revamping the leftovers before your poor dad passes out in exhaustion," the said Brit snorted at his lover's comment. "So, who wants to help revamp the food?"

"I'll help..." Leon answered from the living room, getting up from his position on the floor to join the Italian man in the kitchen. The young Asian male washed his hands, and soon he and Lovino were all set to go and create a new masterpiece from the old one that had been dinner the day before. They succeeded. And soon the five star meal that was leftovers was gone, and all were pretty stuffed by the time the dishes were washed up and put away.

Jack went to play some of his favorite "old fashioned" N64 games, Alfred went back upstairs to finish his homework (and did his best to keep his music down), Matthew —who had already done his homework, along with Jack— began working on the assignment, given to him by Roderich, and Leon finished his homework (in which he promptly began his drawing again). All were in their respective rooms, and soon, the Kirkland (and Vargas) household 'died-down' for the night. Giving two certain adults time to relax.

Arthur sighed as he climbed into bed alongside Lovino, groaning a bit as he laid his head back on his pillow.

"Someone's stressed out."

"For multiple reasons, love."

"You want to tell me what shit is ailing you?"

"Love, I'm not sure if it's obvious, but —the holidays have arrived. Thanksgiving being in a few days, Christmas, a few weeks. I haven't exactly gotten the boys presents, my primary job is having another blasted White Elephant Gift Exchange," he shuddered at the horrid memories of the past exchanges. "And I'm also not so sure on what the boys want this year."

"It couldn't be  _that_  bad."

The way the Brit's skin became sickly pale seemed as if it were challenging the Italian's statement, saying  _'Are you sure about that?'_.

The Italian man sighed. "You have me, idiota. We'll kick ass together in this ending of the year."

"Nothing is that simple-"

"Relax," the Italian said to his British lover. "Just, relax."

"I have five kids," Arthur scoffed. "I  _can't_  relax because I'm too busy worrying about them."

"Either way, flip onto your stomach—I'm going to give your back a massage."

"No, love. I-"

" _Relájese, amor._ "

And with those suave words, Arthur found himself complying to what his lover wanted ( _reluctantly_ , as always, of course), and laid on his stomach, leaving his back exposed (he already wasn't wearing a shirt) to the crafty Italian. The said man began working wonders on the Brit's backside, all while not excluding teasing him every now and then.

The Brit groaned in pleasure. "Accidenti a te, e le vostre abilità."

"Italiano, huh?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it, git."

"Why? I know you  _love_  my voice." Lovino teased, a smirk lingering playfully on his mouth.

"Idiot...you know I do," Arthur replied. " _Oh_...  _così buono_."

"E 'davvero la sensazione che bene?"

"D-damn it... _h-hah..._ "

"You might want to stop making though noises, Artù. I don't know how much longer I can hold out without fulfilling my craving of you."

The Brit turned onto his back and looked upward at his Italian lover. " _You_  might want to stop messing with my back, then."

"But, Artù-"

"No. And, you're starting to act like your boss, y'know. The Spaniard really has rubbed off on you, eh?"

"Idiota," Lovino kissed Arthur's forehead. "There's no way in Heaven or Hell that I am like the tomate bastard."

"You also used Spanish instead of Italian."

"I...just, use it sometimes! It's my damn boss's fault."

Arthur flipped over so that he was facing Lovino. "Don't worry, it's  _not_  like it's not sexy when you speak Spanish. It  _is_."

"Flattery might get you somewhere you don't want to go, Il mio più grande tesoro."

"Or it just might lead exactly where I want. The answers are endless."

"Mmm, hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Ti amo, idiota."

"Love you, too, git." the Brit replied.

"I know —I still want to do it  _really_  badly right now."

The Brit laughed. "L-Lovi!"

"Che? It's not like it isn't natural. Or I wouldn't be here right now —I  _do_  have my own apartment, Artù."

"Yes, I'm well aware. But, I do have children, you know. I don't want to scar them as I was scarred during my children hood. My parents seemingly made  _sure_  my siblings and I saw them —it wasn't at all pleasant."

"But, you're not them, are you?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, you haven't got much shit to worry about."

"I guess you're right," Arthur agreed. "But let's go off to sleep..."

"I'm going back to my apartment  _tomorrow_ , just to let you know."

"Lovi, dear," Arthur mumbled from the far right of the bed. "Posso dirti che hai degli occhi stupendi?"

"Sì, il mio dolce idiota," Lovino rolled his eyes. "You really are tempting me, amore."

"I am? Huh?"

The Italian nodded. "Very much so."

"Still, we'll have to go to sleep-"

"You are seriously sexy, love, you know that?"

"Hell yeah," Lovino answered. "Now let's finish the damn chaos you've caused, alright?"

"Well-"

Neither of them spoke anymore. For they were now too tangled up in much awaited pleasure that came with a release that had taken so long to happen.

At about the same time, Jack, who was playing (for the hundredth time) Kingdom Hearts on his old playstation turned up the volume a little louder, (as his room was right next to his father's), hoping to drown out any noises that might come from his dad's room. Alfred, hearing his brother's game turned up louder, did the same with his media player—he didn't bother anyone this time, for he was wearing headphones with his old IPod.

Matthew and Leon were prepared already, and each had there headphones in their ears, the music blasting loudly in them.

And their was relief—for both parties, (though for very different reasons).

The next day, however, (though Lovino had made a fancy-looking-sweet-tasting breakfast), the two adults were called out on their activities the night before. They were 'forgiven', with the delicious breakfast helping them earn that 'forgiveness'.

One could suspect, there was something behind all of this, but there was nothing—well except Saturday's laziness. After the kitchen had been cleaned, jokes were flying back and forth by the seconds, all ending up with flushed faces and uncontrollable laughter.

A little later after that, Arthur and Lovino found that they now had alone time—with the boys out with their friends— and took advantage of the opportunity rather quickly.

"Love, who would have ever thought we both enjoyed the idea of ballroom dancing to The Cranberries and Rollerskate Skinny?"

"Not me." Lovino replied. "I'm glad I know now—that you enjoy this, too."

The acid-green-eyed man smiled at his lover. "What I enjoy the most, is being with you."

Lovino laughed a little. "I'm glad that's it's reciprocal."

They didn't feel the world anymore, but only this moment, in which it was occupied by them, Ken Griffin and Dolores O'Riordan's amazing vocals.

"Um, what the actual heck are we looking at?"

The two adults, now red-faced, turned to face the intruders.

"I guess we'll be going now." Jack stated quickly, before making his way back outside, his brothers following in suit.

"We really need to work on timing." Alfred remarked.

His three brothers couldn't help but stare at him. "You have no idea."


End file.
